penderitaan itachi
by HitsuNina-9124024
Summary: Gelap. semua gelap, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan yang kelam..... anjing itu menerkamnya.... mencabik-cabik kulitnya.... Chap 5 APDET! baca ya...!
1. berkunjung

Haiii, Moshi-moshi, ketemu lagi sama fic saya yang ketiga lohhh!!!!!

Saya memang nggak pandai menulis sihh,, jadi harap maklum aja yahh!!!

Baiklah, akita mulai aja deh ceritanya….

Penderitaan Itachi

Author : Hitsugaya Nina

Disclaimer :Bukan, bukan… ini bukan punya Aqyuu. Ini punya Oom Masashi , bolehkan Itachi jadi pacar Saya ???? –ngarep-

A/n : Ceritanya nih, anak-anak Akatsuki lagi maen ke rumah Kisame, anggota akatsuki yang rumahnya palinggggg jauhhh…..Sebenarnya cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata loh,,, kisah **Sheqhu2** yang sedang jalan-jalan ke rumah salah satu anggotanya, dibaca ya????? Dan jangan lupa review!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di rumah Kisame……..

"Ah, akhirnya sampe juga, gue capek nih" Kata Itachi lemas sambil duduk dihalaman rumah Kisame.

"Ya jelaslah, kita tuh udah jalan jauh banget dari tadi" Jelas Pein, si-Leader Akatsuki.

" Tau nih un, kalo punya rumah tuh jangan jauh-jauh dari jalan raya, kan capek un" Tambah Deidara yang duduk di samping Itachi.

"Bener banget Dei-senpai, Tobi aja sampe jajan es" Kata Tobi kepada Deidara sambil nunjukin es cendol yang Ia beli di tengah jalan.

Emang diantara anggota Akatsuki, rumah Kisame tuh paling gitu, masih harus jalan lagi berpuluh-puluh kilometer baru nyampe ke rumahnya yang terpencil diantara gang-gang.

"Hei kalian, kita kan udah nyampe di rumah Kisame, jangan pada ribut donk!!!!, kalo capek tinggal istirahat" Kata Konan menengahi. Dia satu-satunya cewek , si tuan rumah yang sedari tadi diam mulai nggak sabar dan ngomong.

" Kalian tuh ya, udah sukur gue undang ke rumah buat makan-makan tapi malah pada ribut" Kata Kisame dengan tampang yang tidak berperi-ikan-an. Kakuzu yang mendengar kata makan-makan, apalagi gratis langsung menimpali dengan semangat.

" Eh, makan-makan asyik banget tuh. Berarti pengeluaran kita bisa dikurangi dong" Kata Kakuzu yang menjabat sebagai bendahara di akatsuki, makanya, dia paling cerewet kalo urusan duit.

" Eh iya ya…. Pantesan Dewa Jashin ngelindungin kita, ada yang mau nraktir toh!" Ujar Hidan, sambil sujud syukur.

Yang laen sweatdropped………

" Udah deh, nggak usah banyak cincong, ayo masuk, gue udah nyiapin makanannya dari kemaren" Kata Kisame sambil masuk ke rumahnya.

" Eh, dari kemaren???? Emangnya nggak basi???" Tanya Sasori yang sedari tadi diam.

" Nggak lah, kan ditaroh di kulkas" Tukas Kisame.

" Kulkas???? Emangnya apa yang lo masak un???" Tanya Dei.

" Ikan!!!" Ujar Kisame singkat.

" Hahh??? Ikan???? " Teriak Konan dan Pein bingung ama reaksi mereka.

" Iya, emangnya kenapa???" Tanya Kisame heran.

Inner Konan –pantesan aja mirip ama mukanya.- Inner Pein –dasar hiu ganas-

" Oh, nggak papa, Cuma seneng aja, soalnya udah lama gue nggak makan ikan" Kata Konan memberi alasan. Tatapan Kisame beralih pada Pein seolah berkata " Kalo lo??"

"Em..itu..ikan itu makanan favorit gue kaget aja pas lo nyediain ikan" Kata Pein memberi alasan tambah bingung.

" Sejak kapan makanan favorit lo jadi ikan??? Bukannya pete ama jengkol ya???" Ujar Itachi membuka aib Leader-nya.

"Eh…. Itu karena, kemaren-kemaren, sodara gue bawain ikan yang enak banget, yah jadi begitulah" Ujar Pein memberi tatapannya ke Itachi seolah ingin membunuhnya.

" oh… gitu" Kata Kisame sambil manggut-manggut.

"Yah udah donk!!!! Kok jadi pada berdebat tentang ikan sie..???? gue udah laper nih" Kata Hidan kesel.

" Iya nih Kisame-senpai, Tobi juga udah laper. Liat nih,es cendolnya udah abis dari tadi" Ujar Tobi sambil nunjukin plastic yang kosong.

"Tobi, Hidan, dan yang laennya….dari tadi juga kalian udah gue suruh masuk, tapi, malah ribut di depan pintu gini. Bukan salah gue donk!!" Kata Kisame yang nggak mau disalahin.

" Iya… iya deh, gue nurut apa kata lo" Kata Itachi ngalah.

" Iya deh un, gue juga nurut" Ujar Deidara ngikutin Itachi.

' Daripada di makan sama si Hiu Ganas' Batin Dei mereka ber :

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

masuk dengan tertib ke dalam rumah Kisame yang bisa dibilang besar.

"Wah, rumah Kisame gede banget ya???" Gumam Sasori takjub.

" Ya ampuunn… lo baru ngeliat rumah gedong ya???" Kata Kisame heran.

" Norak banget sih lo!!!" Tambah Konan.

" Konan-chan, jangan ja'ad-ja'ad dong un, sama Sasori-danna un" Ujar Deidara karena seniornya dibilang norak.

" Aduh Dei-chan, lo mbelain gue ya??? I wow… to tuiittt deh" Ujar Sasori merasa tersanjung.

" Iya un, gue khan sayang lo un" Ujar Dei pasang tampang melas.

" Oh Dei-chan, makasih ya????" Kata Sasori terharu.

" Sasori-danna…."

"Dei-chan…."

Lalu mereka berpelukan erat sambil sesenggukkan karena laennya pada muntah ngeliat pemandangan menjijikkan itu.

" Ya amplop…" Kata Itachi sambil nepok jidatnya.

" Mana suratnya???" Tanya Kakuzu.

" Masih di warung" Jawab Itachi cuek.

"OMG???OMG???" Ujar Hidan sambil berdoa semoga Dewa Jashinnya nggak mengutuk pasangan terkutuk itu.

" What the fuck????" Kata Konan juga bingung disamping Konan.

"Ya ammpyyuunnn….., Dei-senpai jahat, Tobi dihianati,, Kyaaa….. Dei-senpai jahat" Ujar Tobi berteriak sambil lari-lari nggak jelas.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa kawan-kawanku pada gila ya????' Batin nggak tahan liat pemandangan itu, Kisame mulai berkata……

"Hei….. ini rumah gue,,, jangan bermesraan disini donk!!!" Ujar dan Deidara yang sedang berpelukan melepas pelukan Sasori, mukanya merah.

"Sorry un, gue terlanjur sayang sama Sasori-danna un" Ujar Dei lagi terjadi perang muntahan di ruangan itu.

"Jadi nggak sih kita makan-makannya????" Tanya Kakuzu mulai nggak sabar.

"Tenang Kuz…..jadi kok. Tapi ditunda dulu setelah kita membersihkan muntahan mereka" Ujar Kisame santai sambil membawa kain pel plus ember berisi air.

"Uaaappphhhaaaaa?!?!?!?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued……

Talk show

Nina : ah, senangnya,,,

Dei : Lo seneng gue sengsara un,

Nina : Napa lo?????

Dei : Masak gue suka sama Sasori un?????

Nina : Yah terserah gue dong!!!!

Tobi : Aturan kan Tobi yang suka sama Dei-senpai

Itachi : Harusnya khan gue cool, kok jadi banyak ngomong sie

Kisame: Gue juga, masak gue mata duitan sie..????

Kakuzu: Terus, masak gue disuruh ngepel muntahan sie????

Nina : Itu sih derita lo?????

Kisame: Itu kan lo yang nulis,, gue nggak terima

Nina : Aduh jangan protes sama gue ah, gue capek nih!!!!

Konan : Iya, kasihan Nina, dia tuh udah capek nulis tau

Pein : Bener tuh, mendingan kita bantuin dia

Hidan : Ngapain????

Nina : Tolong review

Sasori : Oh,, ok deh…..

Akatsuki team & Nina : Tolong REVIEW ya!!!!!!!!

Arigatou………


	2. makanmakan

Hallo minna-san,,, bagaimana kabarnya??? Pasti baik kan??? Aku pun seperti itu,, ini chapter yang ke-2 yang aku tulis dengan senang hati dan aku berharap kalian juga senang membacanya,,, seribu kali maaf kalau cerita ini tidak menarik bagi kalian atau apa, tapi aku senang kalian mau membacanya, maaf juga kalau banyak kesalahan, sebisa mungkin aku akan mengoreksinya…..mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya….maaf juga kalau ceritanya belum nyambung dengan judulnya, memang belum ke bagian itu kok, benar… aku harap kalian mengerti….

Penderitaan Itachi

Author : Hitsugaya Nina

Disclaimer : Kalian sudah pada tahu kan ini karya siapa??? Kishimoto-sensei tentunya….

A/n : Yah, begitulah…. Sekarang mereka mulai makan-makan… sepertinya kalau tidak ada masalah…

_Satu jam kemudian……._

"Wah, akhirnya selesai juga" ujar Kakuzu sambil meluruskan pinggangnya yang terasa pegal.

"Nah, sekarang kita bias langsung makan-makan" ujar Kisame senang.

"Dasar Hiu jelek!!! Emangnya lo nggak mikirin gue ya??? Pinggang gue pegel nih gara-gara bersihin tuh muntahan" ujar Kakuzu sebal.

"Itu sih udah resiko, lo khan gratisan makan disini" kata Kisame.

"Dasar Hiu jelek, udah gitu mata duitan lagi"ujar Kakuzu gondok.

"Eh lo ngatain gue ya?? itu kan harusnya buat lo, bukan gue" kata Kisame. Pein yang menyaksikan perdebatan itu ikut nimbrung.

"Udahlah, sesama mata duitan jangan saling menghina" kata Pein dalem. Kisame dan Kakuzu langsung diam.

"Gyaa ha..ha.. mang enak, makanya jangan suka cari sensasi"kata Hidan sambil ngakak.

"Eh lo nggak usah ikut campur ya!!" ujar Kisame marah.

"Emang bener kan, Hiu mata duitan" kaya Itachi sambil ngikik.

"Apphaa?!?!?" kata Kisame benar-benar marah.

Udah donk jangan ribut, kita kesini kan mau maen sama makan-makan, bukan buat ribut-ribut" kata Konan kesel.

"Bener un, kita kan mau makan-makan un" kata Deidara yang udah sadar dari kekeliruannya tadi dengan Sasori.

"Tapi……" Kisame masih marah. Tapi kata-kata nya dipotong Pein. Sepertinya dia akan memberi petuahnya yang ampuh.

"Udahlah Kisame, jangan diterusin perdebatan ini, pasti nggak bakalan selesai, kan kalian sama-sama" ujar Pein penuh rahasia.

"Sama-sama??" Tanya Kisame nggak ngerti.

"Sama-sama mata duitan" timpal Sasori. Pein tersenyum penuh arti. Saat Kisame mau marah, Pein memandangnya dengan penuh pengertian. Akhirnya kemarahan Kisame mereda.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke dapur. Kalian dah laper kan??" Ujar akaisame.

"Asyik… makan-makan….Tobi emang udah laper dari tadi" ujar Tobi girang.

"Gitu kek dari tadi, nggak usah pake acara ribut segala" Kata Konan.

"Iya un, kayak nggak ada kerjaan ajah" jawab Deidara.

"Ini kan bukan salah gue, ini salah Kakuzu"kata Kisame nggak terima.

"Heehh?? Kok gue lagi yang di salahin???" Kakuzu juga nggak terima.

"Cukup!!!!!!" teriak Pein cukup kencang. Kisame dan Kakuzu langsung diam.

"Kita kesini bukan untuk berdebat, you know???" kata Itachi menmggantikan Pein yang diam setelah ia teriak.

"Kalau begini caranya, Dewa Jashin pasti akan mengutuk kalian tau!!!" timpal Hidan.

"Betul, kita kesini bukan untuk itu. gue ngerti kok" kata Sasori.

"Iya…iya… gue yang salah" ujar Kisame mengakui kesalahannya. Mereka mengikuti Kisame kearah dapur. Di meja makan, terlihat hidangan yang penuh dengan segala macam jenis ikan, seolah-olah isi laut di keluarkan semua.

"Wuuahh, banyak banget hidangannya, Kisame-senpai"kata Tobi takjub.

"Iya, ini semua buat kita, sekalian buat orang yang doyan makan" Ujar Kisame sambil melirik Kakuzu sekilas untuk memperhatikan reaksinya.

"Lo nyindir gue" kata Kakuzu. Nggak terima dikatain, padahal badannya kan kurus kering kayak tulang.

"Gue nggak nyindir, buat yang ngerasa ajah" kata Kisame lagi.

"Udah.. udah.. mending sekarang kita makan aja" kata Hidan. Dia udah siap-siap duduk.

"Tunggu, sebelum makan sebaiknya kita cuci tangan dulu, biar bersih" Cegah Itachi.

"Tapi un, tangan gue kan bersih un," kata Deidara. Dia menunjukkan tangannya yang mengkilat.

"Bersih apanya, tadi lo kan mainin tanah liat waktu mau kesini" ujar Sasori.

"Tuh kan, berarti tangan lo nggak bersih, ayo cuci tangan!!" perintah Konan. Mereka menuju wastafel dekat kulkas berbarengan.

"Jangan disini semuanya donk!!!" ujar Kisame.

"Terus dimana??" Tanya Pein.

"Dilantai atas ada kamar mandi" ujar Kisame sambil menunjuk ke atas dengan telunjuknya.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Pein. Konan mengikuti Pein ke atas. Dimana kamar mandi itu terletak.

"Ya amplop…. Kamar Kisame gede juga ya???" kata Konan melihat kamar Kisame yang terletak di samping kamar mandi. Trademarknya jadi ngikutin Itachi. Pein mengiyakan.

Tapi kamar Kisame tertutup, disitu hanya ada satu kamar yang sangat besar . Beranda luas berada disebelahnya, bersebelahan dengan kamar dan kamar mandi, menghadap ke luar. Konan masih mengagumi ruangan itu sampai Pein mengingatkan.

"Konan, mau cuci tangan nggak???" tanya Pein.

"Oh iya, jadi lupa" kata Konan. Mereka menuju kamar mandi yang tadi di tunjuk Kisame. Mereka membuka pintunya dan terperanjat melihat isinya.

"Ya amplop….. " kini giliran Pein yang terperanjat. Trademark Itachi lagi yang dipakai. Dasar tukang jiplak. Konan juga tidak kalah kagetnya.

"Kisame mengoleksi semua barang-barang ini???" Tanya Konan nggak percaya.

"Dikamar mandi yang besar ini???" lanjut Pein.

Kamar mandi itu membuat mereka nggak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat. Memang sih, saat mereka pertama kali membuka ruangan itu, sudah tercium bau-bau yang aneh, ditambah lagi ada dua bath tub yang sangat besar ukurannya, yang satu kosong, dan yang satunya lagi penuh dengan berbagai macam ikan. Mainan??? Tidak, ternyata itu ikan beneran seperti yang ada di aquarium. Mereka berkumpul jadi satu di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Ikannya bervariasi, ada ikan mas, mujair, teri, bandeng, tongkol, piranha, pari, hiu, bahkan orca. –kayak di sea world-. Pemandangan itu membuat Konan dan Pein bergidik.

"Gila bener si-Kisame, benar-benar pencinta laut" gumam Pein. Lalu untuk menghilangkan ketegangan, mereka mengambil shower dan sesegera mungkin cuci tangan lalu turun ke bawah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dibawah, tepatnya di meja makan, semuanya sudah duduk dengan tenang, tertib dan terkendali. Meja itu lonjong, mirip meja untuk pelaksanaan KMB. Begitu melihat Pein dan Konan, Kisame langsung nyerocos.

"Kalian lama banget sie cuci tangannya???" Tanya Kisame.

"Kita semua nungguin lo berdua tau!!" kata Hidan.

"Mana perut gue udah keroncongan lagi" kata Kakuzu. Bukannya minta maaf, Pein malah marah-marah.

"Harusnya lo kasih tau kita berdua donk!!" kata Pein sewot. Ketegangan masih terpancar di matanya.

"Kalo di kamar mandi, lo miara ikan" lanjut Konan.

"ah itu ya?? Sorry gue lupa" kkata Kisame acuh tak acuh.

"Lo miara ikan di kamar mandi??" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Bukannya di ruang tamu udah ada aquarium gede??" Tanya Hidan.

"Ato jangan-jangan kalo lo mau mandi, lo….." Kakuzu nggak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia membayangkan Kisame sebelom mandi maen-maen dulu sama ikan-ikan peliharaanya.

"Begini ceritanya, gue kalo mandi kan nggak mesti setiap pagi atau sore, jadi mandinya kalo gue lagi mood aja, terus…"

"Pantesan aja lo sering BB un" Kata Deidara Memotong ucapan Kisame.

"BB apaan sih Dei-senpai??" Tanya Tobi polos.

"Bau badan" jawab Dei. Tobi hanya menggumamkan 'o' saja dimulutnya.

"Jangan motong omongan gue, belom selesai nihh" kata Kisame ketus.

"Gomenasai" ucap Deidara.

"terus???" Pein ingin tau kelanjutan cerita Kisame. Lalu ia duduk di samping Kisame, ketakutannya tentang ikan sudah reda. Berganti dengan cerita Kisame yang menurutnya menarik, memelihara ikan di kamar mandi. Konan duduk di samping Pein.

"Terus, kalo gue lagi mandi tiba-tiba perut gue laper, gue nggak mesti ke bawah buat makan, tinggal makan aja yang ada" ujar Kisame santai menceritakan kisahnya yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Lo pikir itu kulkas apa??" ujar Itachi kaget.

"Tapi kan ikannya mentah, Kisame-senpai, masa' di makan begitu aja??" Tanya Tobi heran. Kisame tersenyum senang melihat respon teman-temannya yang keheranan.

"Gue kan suka masakan Jepang yang setengah mateng bahkan mentah, jadi nggak masalah" jawab Kisame enteng.

"Tapi ikannya macem-macem kan?? Sampe yang kayak orca gimana??" Tanya Konan sambil membayangkan Kisame makan orca yang gede dan…. Hiyy… serem…

"Gue udah punya peralatannya kok, jadi kalo ikan yang gede, gampang aja" sahut Kisame masih shan-thai.

"Tapi Kisame, lo ngedapetin ikan-ikan ntu dari mana??" Tanya Kakuzu yang ingin tau.

"yah, gue kan punya temen nelayan, jadi tinggal mesen aja sama dia, beres" sahut Kisame masih tetep shan-thai.

"Harganya?? Lo nggak ngutang kan??" Tanya Kakuzu lagi. Secara orca kan adanya di kutub, gimana bisa dibeli.

"Ya nggak lah, gue kan punya banyak duit, apalagi gue yang paling rajin bayar uang kas dari pada yang laen" lanjut Kisame. Mereka semua memang harus mengakui itu.

"Gue nggak habis pikir, kalo orca lo piara,gimana nampungnya??? Secara orca itu gede banget" Tanya Sasori.

"Kamar mandi gue kan gede banget, lo udah liat kan Pein??" tanya Kisame. Pein ngangguk. Konan ikut-ikutan ngangguk setuju.

"Makanya gue punya dua bath tub, yang satu buat mandi, yang satunya lagi buat naroh ikan-ikan gue, gitu lohh" jelas Kisame.

"Gue jadi penasaran un" kata Deidara.

"Kira-kira, berapa ya budget yang lo keluarin??" gumam Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal budget, tadi waktu mau kesini, kalian pada ngutang kan sama gue?? siapa yang ngutang sama gue?? ayo bayar, bayar!!" Tiba-tiba kebiasaan Kakuzu kambuh, nagihin orang yang ngutang sama dia, dasar mata duitan.

"Ngutang?? siapa yang ngutang sama lo??" tanya Pein.

"Kan kalian yang ngutang, masa lupa sih?" ujar Kakuzu sewot.

"Enak aja, gue nggak ngutang sama lo tauk!!" Treak Hidan sewot juga.

"Pikirin dulu siapa yang ngutang sama lo, baru nagih" Kata Konan memberi solusi.

Kakuzu mikir, "Oh, yang ngutang sama gue itu : Deidara, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Itachi....."

"Eh, gue nggak ngutang sama lo ya!!" Treak Itachi.

"Ya,, si-Itachi tuh ngutang sama gue" jawab Sasori.

"ya deh, berarti cuma 4 orang aja ya?? mana sini duitnya" Pinta Kakuzu.

"Kok kalian nggak bilang sih kalo kalian ngutang sama Kakuzu??" tanya Kisame. Pein dan Konan cuma mesem-mesem.

"Tobi kan anak baik, jadi nunggu ditagih aja" jawab Tobi dengan tampang Innocent.

"Kalo gue un, gue nggak punya duit receh, jadi gue minjem duit ke Kakuzu un, biasanya dia kan yang punya banyak duit receh" jelas Deidara.

"Udahlah, nggak usah banyak alasan, mana duitnya!" pinta Kakuzu. Akhirnya mereka yang ngutang sama Kakuzu bayar utangnya. Konan dibayarin sama Pein. Tobi minta bayarin Deidara tapi nggak dikasih, katanya,

"Lo kan anak baik, jadi bayar sendiri ya"

"Oh ya, lo juga belom bayar utang lo Itachi!" Ingat Sasori.

Eh iya, lupa gue" kata Itachi, ia merogoh kantongnya untuk mencari duit receh. "Nih!" kata Itachi menyerahkan duit 1.500 pada Sasori.

"Kok Itachi-senpai juga ngutang??" tanya Tobi.

"Sama kayak Deidara, gue nggak ada duit receh" jelas Itachi dengan santainya.

"Tadi ada recehan" protes Sasori. Ia memasukkan duit yang dikasih Itachi ke dalam kantongnya yang udah buluk.

"udah gue tukerin tadi di warung sebelom nyampe sini" jelas Itaci lagi.

"Udah donk!! jangan ngomongin utang terus!! gue udah sangat lapar nih" kata Hidan.

"Ayo!!!!" Teriak Sasori.

"Tunggu!!!!" Cegah Itachi.

"Apa sih??" protes Sasori nggak sabar.

"Kita belom baca do'a" jelas Itachi.

"Ya udah, lo yang mimpin" Perintah Kisame.

"Baiklah" kata Itachi. Ia menundukan kepala sejenak selama 5 menit. Hidan yang udah nggak sabar nyeletuk.

"Lama bener lo baca doanya??"

"Selesai" kata Itachi, ia menegakkan kepalanya ke posisi semula. Mendelik ke arah Hidan.

"Ayo serrrbuu!!!!" Treak Hidan. Tak memperdulikan pelototan Itachi.

"Tunggu!!!" Treak Itachi lagi. Sasori mulai kesal.

"Kisame, ikan-ikan ini mateng nggak??" tanya Itachi waswas.

"Nggak" jawab Kisame.

"Whaatt?!?!?!" Treak Konan kaget. Pein juga kaget.

"Kita makan ikan mentah un??" tanya Deidara.

"Ya nggaklah, masa' kita makan ikan mentah, liat donk udah di bakar" jelas Kisame.

"Kirain, lo kan doyan ikan mentah" celetuk Hidan. Kisame nggak mengubris omongan Hidan.

" I Wow... Kisame-senpai yang masak semua ini??" tanya Tobi, lagi-lagi takjub.

"Nggak" jawab Kisame.

"Terus siapa??" tanya Kakuzu.

"Zetsu" jawab Kisame. Zetsu yang lagi diomongin muncul dari balik kulkas besar dengan muka menyeringai.

"WWWHHHAAAAATTTTTTT??!!?!?!?!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Kisame tersenyum penuh misteri.

-

**To be Continue.......**

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Gimana minna-san, udah ngerti jalan ceritanya belom??? emang belom nyambung sama judulnya sih, makanya kalo mau tau, terus baca lanjutannya ya, biar ngerti, dan lagi Nina butuh saran kalian, yang membangun agar Nina bisa lanjutin cerita ini dengan baik. makasih bagi yang sudah baca. jangan lupa di review ya!!!!!. -aku selalu berharap!!!-

**Arigatou.....**


	3. ketakutan

Hallo minna-san, gimana kabarnya??? Pasti baik kan??? Aku selalu memastikannya loh, supaya minna-san bisa terus baca fic aku -ngarep-, yah, ini chap ke-3 nya, pokoknya dibaca terus biar tau lanjutan ceritanya yupz!! Kayaknya di chap ini ,udah mulai nyambung sama judul ceritanya nih, maaf kalau itu membuat minna-san ragu…

Ha,..ha.. terlalu ngarep ya??? Itulah aku..(apa sih, nggak jelas!)

* * *

Penderitaan Itachi

Author : Hitsugaya Nina

Disclaimer : yah, begitulah…..

_Setelah kenyang makan, mereka pulang….._

"Makasih ya Kisame-senpai,makanannya enak banget loh" Puji Tobi tulus.

"Iya, sekarang gue mau pulang nih!!" kata Hidan.

"Kok buru-buru banget???" cegah Kisame. Mereka udah pada duduk di halaman rumah Kisame yang luas banget.

"Udah sore dodol!!! Entar adek tersayang gue nyariin" kata Itachi.

"Halah, pake bilang adek tersayang segala, lo sebenernya nggak suka sama dia kan???" tukas Pein. Ia tau adeknya Itachi tuh sebenernya nyebelin. Padahal kan Sasuke baek, cakep lagi. –hueekk!!!-

"Biarin, itukan bukan urusan lo!" kata Itachi membentak bagaimana pun, senyebelin apapun, Sasuke tetap adek tersayangnya.

"Lagian, Boneka-boneka gue masih pada dijemurin tauk!!, entar siapa yang ngangkat kalo bukan gue???" kata Sasori.

"Gitu ya?? Bagus. Bagus. **SMP** banget kalian!!" kata Kisame.

"**SMP** itu apa Kisame-senpai, kita kan udah SMA" Tanya Tobi heran.

"**SMP** itu, **S**udah **M**akan, terus **P**ulang, gitu!!" jelas Kisame.

"Maksudnya???" Tobi masih nggak ngerti.

"Maksudnya," kata Kisame sambil tersenyum, " Kalian harusnya bantuin gue cuci piring, bukannya langsung pulang gitu aja!!" jelas Kisame sambil membentak.

"Gyaa….. Kisame-senpai ja'ad, Tobi tersakiti" kata Tobi sambil ngumpet dibalik punggung Itachi.

"Ya amplop.... Tapi gue nggak bisa bantuin lo cuci piring" jawab Itachi.

"Gue juga!" Treak Pein. Konan ngikutin dengan anggukan.

"Dasar _Leader_ nggak bertanggung jawab" omel Kisame.

"Yang laen bener Kisame, kita harus pulang sekarang, udah terlalu sore, kapan-kapan aja yah bantuin cuci piringnya" kata Kakuzu. Mau nggak mau Kisame pasrah aja. Temen-temennya udah pada di teras, siap-siap mau pulang. Lagi pula, Zetsu nggak bisa di harapkan, dia kan nggak punya tangan.

"Ya udah deh, gue anterin sampe gerbang ya??" tawar Kisame.

"Lo baek banget un, pasti ada maunya un" kata Deidara curiga.

"Kurang azar, gue ikhlas tauk!!" kata Kisame marah.

"Udah... udah... mau pulang masak masih ribut juga" kata Hidan. Lalu Kisame nganterin mereka sampe gerbang doang.

"Sampe sini aja ya!" kata kisame.

"Kirain sampe rumah" Sahut Konan. Kisame mendelik marah. Konan cuma bisa senyum liat tampang Kisame.

"Ya udah, sampe ketemu besok" kata Sasori.

"Besok?? emangnya kita mau kesini lagi??" tanya Kakuzu heran.

"Besok tuh hari minggu dodol" omel Itachi.

"Oh jadi lusa. Sampe ketemu lusa" ulang Sasori.

'Yoo!!" sahut Kisame. Setelah sampe gerbang rumah Kisame, mereka langsung ngacir. Kisame masih menatap teman-temannya itu.

Disamping rumah Kisame yang besar, ada rumah yang baru di renovasi. Itachi, yang notabene udah dua kali ke rumah Kisame -termasuk kali ini- nggak tau kalo di halaman rumah yang di renovasi itu ada anjing penjaga. Dua ekor. Saat mereka semua melewati rumah itu, cuma Itachi yang ngerasa kaget ngeliat anjing. Soalnya Itachi paling takut sama yang namanya anjing. Saking kagetnya, Itachi sampe berteriak dengan suara Supersoniknya.

"Gyyyaaaaa.....!!!!! anjing!!!!!!" Teriak Itachi.

"Gya....!!!! anjing!!!" Teriak Hidan ikut-ikutan. Dampaknya, anjing yang terlihat jinak itu jadi kaget juga mendengar teriakkan Itachi dan Hidan, mereka merespon teriakkan Itachi dan Hidan dengan gonggongan. Dua anjing itu, yang tidak diikat lalu keluar gerbang dan mengejar Itachi yang ketakutan. Spontan, mereka semua pada lari, bukan karena takut, tapi karena kaget tiba-tiba dikejar anjing. Entah kenapa, Kisame yang melihat kejadian itu ikut-ikutan lari.

"Itachi, harusnya lo nggak teriak tadi, kan anjingnya jadi takut" kata Kisame, mensejajarkan larinya dengan lari Itachi.

"Gue kaget tauk, makanya gue tereak, lagian kan gue takut sama anjing" jelas Itachi ketakutan. Dua anjing itu masih mengejar.

"Tapi nggak usah tereak dong, kayak nggak pernah liat anjing aja!!" kata Sasori. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Itu bukan salah gue, tapi salah Kisame" ujar Itachi ketus.

"Kok gue??" kata Kisame kaget.

"Ya iyalah, harusnya lo kasih tau gue kalo dirumah itu ada anjing" kata Itachi.

"Mana gue tau. Lagian kalo tau, gue nggak bakalan kasih tau lo, lo kan takut sama anjing" Protes Kisame.

Bagi Itachi, gang sempit itu terasa panjang banget. Dua anjing itu masih mengejar mereka, menggonggong dengan suara keras. Saat sampe jalan raya yang lebih besar, Itachi langsung belok ke kanan, ke arah kendaraan lalu lalang. Tiba-tiba, sebuah becak muncul dari arah kanan Itachi, sontak Itachi segera mengerem larinya agar tidak bertabrakan dengan becak tersebut. Si tukang becak langsung ngerem dan ngomel nggak jelas, seperti ngomelin Itachi. Itachi yang menyadari kesalahannya segera minta maaf dan meneruskan larinya yang sempat berhenti. Tapi untungnya, anjing itu berbelok ke sebelah kiri jalan. Itachi selamat dari kejaran anjing itu. Setidaknya.

"Huff.." ujar Itachi sambil mengelus-elus dada. Ia berhenti di pinggir jalan sambil menenangkan napasnya yang naik turun. Sasori ada disampingnya, masih kaget sama kejadian nggak terdiga itu.

"Makanya jangan lari" kata Sasori masih sebal.

"Gue kaget Sasori, kaget!!" jelas Itachi. Ia menekankan kata 'kaget' itu supaya Sasori ngerti.

"Tapi kan nggak mesti teriak dong!" kata Sasori lagi.

"Dibilangin gue kaget!" kata Itachi masih tetep ngotot. Kakuzu yang larinya paling kenceng, langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kok lo teriak seeh??" tanya Kakuzu langsung. Nggak menanyakan alasan kenapa Itachi teriak.

"Udah dibilangin gue kaget. TITIK!!" kata Itachi dengan kesal. Masa' mereka nggak mengerti perasaannya sih?.

"Itachi-senpai, Tobi takut nih" kata Tobi. Ia menghampiri Itachi juga.

"Tadi gue hampir aja nabrak becak" kata Itachi pada Tobi.

"Lagian, kenapa Itachi-senpai teriak??" tanya Tobi polos.

"Ya amplop.. kenapa semuanya nanyain ini sih??" kata Itachi. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang, "Gue kaget!!!" lanjutnya dengan cemberut.

"Jantung gue hampir copot un" kata Deidara megangin jantungnya.

"Makanya gue punya firasat buruk waktu mau ngelewatin tuh rumah" kata Hidan. Tak lama, anggota Akatsuki sudah ngumpul semua di pinggir jalan itu.

"Ya udah, yang penting sekarang, anjingnya udah kabur" kata Pein. Konan ada disampingnya, memeluk erat lengan Pein.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, kaki gue pegel nih" sahut Kakuzu.

"Emangnya kaki lo doang yang pegel, gue juga kali" kata Sasori.

"udah..udah.. kita harus bergegas, udah sore"kata Konan.

'Tapi kan nggak ada mobil yang lewat sini Konan-senpai" kata Tobi. ia melirik jalanan yang sangat sepi itu.

"Gue tau tempatnya" kata Kisame tiba-tiba.

"Kayak yang waktu kita dateng tadi?" selidik Hidan.

"Yah jauh dong un" kata Deidara.

'Bukan, lewat jalan pintas" sahut Kisame.

"Jalan pintas?? nggak ada anjingnya kan??" tanya Itachi waspada.

"Tenang aja, aman kok!" kata Kisame, "ikutin gue!" lanjutnya. Arahnya ke arah anjing itu lari.

"Kok lewat sono??" tanya Itachi. Ia masih trauma sama kejadian tadi.

"Udahlah, ikutin gue aja" kata Kisame. Mereka berjalan ke arah kiri jalan. Tempat anjing itu lari.

"Mudah-mudahan anjingnya udah nggak ada" gumam Itachi nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi ternyata, do'a Itachi nggak terkabul. Dua anjing itu masih berdiri di sebuah sudut rumah sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya, seolah meledek Itachi.

"Gyaa.. anjingnya masih ada!" Teriak Itachi lagi. Tapi untungnya, suaranya nggak sekencang tadi.

"Sssstt.... tenang Itachi" kata Kisame.

"Iya, jangan sampe menarik perhatian mereka lagi" ujar Pein. Itachi lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

_'Gue harus Tenang_' batin Itachi.

"OK!! gue siap" kata Itachi. Sikapnya kini kembali cool. Mereka melewati anjing yang diam itu pelan-pelan. Aman sekarang. Dua anjing itu hanya menatap mereka dalam diam. Sampailah mereka dijalan yang banyak mobilnya, menurut Kisame sih, tapi kini kenyataanya, jalan itu sepi sekali.

"Mana katanya ada mobil??" tanya Sasori.

"Tunggu dong!! bentar lagi lewat" kata Kisame.

_5 menit kemudian....._

"Mana mobilnya un?" tanya Deidara.

"Bentar lagi" jawab Kisame.

"Udah gelap nih" kata Konan.

"Sabar ya!" kata Pein sambil mengelus-elus bahu Konan.

"Itu dia mobilnya, Senpai!!" seru Tobi girang seolah mendapat mainan baru. Semua mata tertuju padamu.. eh salah, pada arah yang ditunjuk Tobi, kearah kiri.

"Tapi kayaknya penuh deh" sahut Itachi curiga. Benar saja, setelah mobil itu mendekat, kursi yang kosong hanya untuk satu orang.

"Yah.. penuh.." kata Tobi kecewa. mungkin sekarang, mainan barunya sudah rusak.

"Naek nggak??" tanya si supir.

"Nggak lah, jumlah kita kan banyak" kata Kakuzu. mobil itu langsung tancap gas alias kabur.

"Iya, kita itu ber-10 tau" kata Hidan. Tapi mobil itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Eh, gue nggak di itung dong!!" sahut Kisame.

"Ber-9 deh" kata Hidan meralat. Tobi menghitung jumlah mereka dan memprotes omongan Hidan.

"Hidan-senpai, kita itu cuma ber-8 tauk" kata Tobi. Hidan menghitung ulang.

"Iya! Zetsu kemana?" tanya Hidan.

"Udah ngilang dari waktu kita makan" jawab Kisame.

"Dasar _Unreal_" kata Itachi.

"Dia kan nggak makan ikan, makanya kabur" kata Pein.

_1 menit kemudian...._

"Ye.. ada mobil lagi!!" seru Tobi lebayy. Kali ini mobil itu kosong.

"Muat kok" kata si sopir seolah tau jalan pikiran mereka.

"Ayo naik" ujar Pein. Semuanya langsung naek kecuali Kisame, tentunya.

"Dah Kisame-senpai, lain kali senpai yang masak ya" kata Tobi sambil dadah-dadah.

"Never!!" sahut Kisame. Mobil itu segera berlalu meninggalkan Kisame yang berdiri mematung.

x x x x x x x x

**-**

**To Be Continue......**

Hwahhh,,, minna-san... gimana???? udah nyambung sama judulnya kan???? Itulah kenapa judulnya **Penderitaan Itachi **biar pada tau kalo Itachi sebenernya takut sama anjing, kayak Nina.

Pokoknya review ya!!!!!


	4. kehujanan

Hallo..Hallo… Minna-san… Wuaaahhh, kayaknya chapter 4 udah jadi nih, maap ya buat yang nungguin, makasih juga buat yang udah nge-ripiu, aku senang sekali kalian suka cerita ini dan pengen tau kelanjutanya –he..he..- terus aku juga sudah nggak sabar pengen nyelesain cerita ini. Jadi ngelantur, langsung baca aja ya!!!!!

Penderitaan Itachi

Author : Hiysugaya Nina

Disclaimer : Masih tetep Om Masashi kok….

Itachi, yang punya adek satu-satunya, Sasuke, tinggal sendiri di tempat _Kost_ mereka di dekat sekolah mereka di SD, SMP, SMA Konoha, Sekolah Terbesar dan Terkenal di desa Konohagakure. Sekarang Itachi kelas 3 SMA, Sedangkan Sasuke kelas 1 SMA. Umur mereka cuma beda dua tahun. Mereka udah biasa tinggal sendiri. Alasan mereka nge-kost adalah biar deket ke sekolah dan juga biar mandiri. Orang tua mereka tinggal di Desa Kirigakure. Udah gitu, mereka berdua jago masak,apalagi Sasuke.

_Malamnya di rumah Itachi……._

"Huatci…!!! Huatchi..!!! Sasuke, tolong ambilkan air putih sama obat dong!!" Teriak Itachi setelah bersin-bersin. Pulang dari rumah Kisame, Itachi keujanan, jadinya flu gitu sekarang. Ditambah lagi, ia masih trauma sama kejadian tadi siang. Sama yang namanya ANJING!!!!.

"Sasuke!!!! kok lama banget sih!!" Teriak Itachi lagi. Sekarang Itachi meringkuk di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya ditutup selimut tebal. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan, air dan obat flu. Tampangnya kasihan melihat Anikinya sakit.

"Aduh, Aniki cerewet banget sih!!! Makanya jangan ujan-ujanan, harusnya kan Aniki berteduh dulu dimana gitu, biar nggak sakit kayak gini!" kata Sasuke cemas.

"Itu bukan salahku, si sopir kurang ajar itu yang salah, menurunkanku di tempat yang nggak ada tempat berteduh, yah jadi basah kuyup deh" ujar Itachi.

"Ya sudah, sekarang Aniki makan dulu habis itu minum obat" kata Sasuke.

"_Moh!!_ aku nggak mau makan, nggak lapar" Tukas Itachi. Sasuke mendesah.

"Gimana mau sembuh kalau Aniki nggak makan" kata Sasuke.

"Habisnya aku nggak lapar sih" kata Itachi.

"Aku suapin ya!!" kata Sasuke. Itachi ragu sejenak. Akhirnya ia mengiyakan dengan semangat.

"Boleh!!" sahut Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau masak Sasuke??" tanya Itachi sambil melihat isi nampan itu.

"Aku masak jamur kesukaanmu" sahut Sasuke. Kini ditangannya sudah ada sepiring tumis jamur yang masih hangat.

"Apa aku nggak salah denger??? jamur??? kesukaanku???" Tanya Itachi kaget. Matanya menatap ngeri apa yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Iya!! Aniki sendiri yang bilang begitu" jawab Sasuke.

"Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah mengatakan jamur itu makanan kesukaanku" sergah Itachi.

"Ya.. ampun.. apa Aniki lupa ya?? waktu Aniki pulang sambil basah kuyup, Aniki bilang padaku ingin makan tumis jamur , ya sudah aku buatkan spesial untukmu. Ini yang ada ditanganku" jelas Sasuke dengan sabar.

"Masa sih?? apa aku mengigau??" gumam Itachi. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi waktu ia turun dari mobil.

_Flashback -on-_

_"Bang, anterin saya sampai depan rumah dong! ujarnya deres banget loh!!" ujar Itachi. Teman-temannya udah pada turun duluan. Jadi Itachi yang paling terakdir turun._

_"Nggak bisa, kamu harus turun disini, saya harus narik penumpang lagi" kata abang sopir._

_"Yah kok gitu? rumah saya kan masih jauh" kata Itachi._

_"Nggak ada rutenya ke rumah kamu tauk!! bisanya turun disini, cepet turun!!!" perintah abang sopir dengan kasar. Terpaksa Itachi turun._

_"Damn it!!!" umpat Itachi. Abang sopir sialan itu langsung melajukan mobilnya melesat di tengah hujan. Itachi diam sejenak._

_"Gimana mau neduh, ini kan jalan raya, nggak ada tempat buat neduh" gumam Itachi. Lagi-lagi Itachi mengumpat. Akhirnya Itachi berlari menerobos hujan, walau tak bisa dielakkan bajunya basah. Sampai didepan rumah, Itachi langsung berteriak memanggil Sasuke, adek semata wayangnya._

_"Sas, Sasuke.. cepat buka pintunya!!" Teriak Itachi. Ia sudah menggigil kedinginan di depan pintu. Terdengar suara kunci di putar dari dalam dan Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu. Raut wajahnya cemas._

_"Aniki!! kok bisa basah kuyup begini sih??? ayo masuk!" ajak Sasuke. Itachi nggak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Terpaksa Sasuke yang membawanya masuk. _

_"Aku kedinginan Sasuke" gumam Itachi. Terdengar giginya gemeretuk._

_"Iya aku tau, nanti aku buatkan minuman hangat untukmu" sahut Sasuke. Ia mulai membukakan baju Itachi yang basah._

_"Sasuke, aku ingin makan" kata Itachi._

_"Hn" Sasuke masih melepaskan baju Itachi yang basah._

_"Makan.. tumis jamur.." kata Itachi setengah sadar._

_"Hah?? tumis jamur??" kata Sasuke kaget._

_"Iya.. buatkan sekarang.. aku ngantuk" kata Itachi lagi. Ia milai memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat._

_"Tapi kan, jamur itu, Aniki kan..." Protes Sasuke._

_"Cepat buatkan!!!" perintah Itachi._

_"Baiklah, tapi nanti setelah aku menggantikan bajumu yang basah ini" kata sasuke. Cepat-cepat ia menggantikan pakaian Itachi, membawanya ke tempat tidur, membaringkannya dan berlari ke dapur._

_Flashback -off-_

"Tuh kan, mungkin aku mengigau waktu itu" kata Itachi.

"Tapi kan aku sudah memasakkannya untukmu" kata Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, buatmu saja. Masakkan aku yang lain, yang penting bukan jamur" kata Itachi, masih meringkuk di tempat tidur. Sasuke mendesah lagi. Ia harus sabar mengurus kakak satu-satunya itu, apalagi kalau sedang sakit seperti sekarang.

"Tapi, nggak ada persediaan makanan lagi Aniki, sudah habis, yang tersisa hanya tumis jamur ini saja" jelas Sasuke sabar.

"Yah kok gitu, beliin apa gitu biar Ankiki-mu ini bisa makan" kata Itachimemerintah.

"Kenapa Aniki nggak makan jamur ini saja" kata Sasuke mencoba menolak permintaan Itachi.

"_Moh_, aku nggak mau, aku kan nggak suka jamur" kata Itachi menolak.

"Terus Aniki makan apa dong??" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, makanya aku menyuruhmu membelikanku sesuatu yang bisa di makan" ujar diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Sebenarnya nggak enak juga buat nolak permintaan Itachi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Baiklah, Aniki mau makan apa??" tanya Sasuke pasrah.

"Nasi goreng" sahut Itachi spontan.

"Nasi goreng?? kalau begitu biar aku buatkan saja" kata Sasuke.

"Lho?? katanya persediaan makanannya sudah habis?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Iya. Tapi kalau untuk membuat seporsi nasi goreng saja sih masih ada" sahut Itachi.

"Nanti kau makan apa??"

"Aku kan bisa makan tumis jamur ini"

"Benar kau mau memakannya?"

"Ya. Demi Aniki"

"Demi aku?? I Wow.. kau memang Ototouku yang paling baik" puji Itachi.

"Dan paling ganteng" tambah Sasuke.

"Tidak!! yang paling ganteng hanya aku, setelah itu baru kau"

"Uuh.. curang"

"Ya sudah, cepat buatkan aku nasi goreng, sekarang aku sudah lapar" kata Itachi.

"Ok. Tunggu lima menit lagi, aku akan segera kembali dengan membawakan pesananmu" sahut Sasuke.

"Secepat itukah??" tanya Itachi.

"Ya dong!! Sasuke gitu loh!!" sahut Sasuke sambil melesat ke dapur.

_5 Menit kemudian...._

"Pesanan datang..!!" seru Sasuke lantang. Gayanya mirip waitter di restoran bintang 5.

"Wuih,, kayaknya enak banget tuh" kata Itachi sambil mencium aroma nasi goreng yang nikmat dan mengundang selera.

"Iyalah, kan aku yang masak" kata Sasuke bangga.

"Mau dong!! tapi suapin ya" pinta Itachi.

"Iya, tapi habis itu Itachi minum obat ya!!" pinta Sasuke pula.

"Occhee.. ngomong-ngomong, badanku sepertinya demam" gumam Itachi. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke keningnya. Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Itachi.

"Iya ya.. Aniki demam, aduh gimana dong!! apa aku bilang sama ayah dan ibu saja" kata Sasuke cemas.

"Tidak usah, besok aku pasti sudah sembuh" cegah Itachi.

"Tapi, badan Aniki panas banget loh" kata Sasuke.

"Nanti aku akan minum obat demam setelah aku memakan nasi goreng buatanmu" kata Itachi.

"Oh iya,jadi lupa. Aku kan ingin nyuapin Aniki" kata Sasuke. Dengan Sabar Sasuke menuyuapi Itachi sampai nasi goreng dipiring itu habis tak bersisa. Sekarang giliran minum obat demam.

"Nah Aniki, sekarang Aniki tidur ya! biarcepat sembuh. Aku mau cuci piring sama cuci baju" kata Sasuke.

"Aku jadi kasihan padamu Sasuke. Harusnya kan aku yang mengerjakan itu semua, bukan kau" kata Itachi.

"Sudahlah, Aniki tidur saja. Aku senang kok melakukannya" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Gomen ya Sasuke. Sudah merepotkanmu sampai seperti ini"

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku membantu Aniki. Kau kan kakakku" kata Sasuke.

"Arigaou"

"Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, atau Aniki butuh sesuatu, panggil aku ya, aku pasti akan datang"

"Tapi aku kan nggak bisa berteriak, suaraku kan kecil sekarang"

"Kalau begitu, tepuk tangan saja"

"Baiklah. Aku tidur dulu ya!!" kata Itachi. Ia mulai merebahkan badannya.

"Ok. Jangan lupa berdo'a biar nggak mimpi dikejar-kejar anjing" gurau Sasuke.

"Kau ini. Jangan mengingatkan aku tentang hal itu lagi dong! aku kan takut anjimg"

"Hee..he.. gomen" tawa Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Itachi yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Siap menuju alam mimpi.

-

**To Be Continue.......**

x x x x x x x x

Gimana minna-san... udah ngerti kan jalan ceritanya ???

jangan lupa di review ya!!!!!!!!

Arigatou.........


	5. mimpi buruk

Moshi-moshi minna-san…… Kembali lagi bersama Nina. Wah, udah chapter 5 nih.. tapi masih belom selesai. Aku harus kerja keras untuk menyelesaikannya cerita yang panjang ini hikz...hikz.... Dibantu do'a ya biar cepet selesai -ngareph!-

Penderitaan Itachi

Author : Hitsugaya Nina

_Itachi berjalan tak tentu arah, apa yang ia inginkan?. Gelap. Semua begitu gelap. Terasa asing. Apa yang terjadi?. Itachi tidak tau. Ia sedang bermimpi. Mimpi yang aneh. Sangat aneh. Sangat menakutkan walaupun ia sudah terbangun._

"Aduh.. perutku kok tiba-tiba lapar ya??" gumam Itachi sambil menggeliat-geliat di tempat tidur. Ia merasakan dan mendengar bunyi aneh yang berasal dari perutnya.

"Ya... amplop! tengah malam begini kok aku lapar sih?" gumamnya lagi. Dengan segera Itachi bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia melihat Sasuke terlelap disisinya.

"Sasuke kalau sedang tidur manis juga ya" gumam Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke sejenak. Tanpa sadar Itachi mengecup kening Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ruangan itu gelap gulita. Itachi meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari stop kontak. Setelah ruangan itu terang benderang, Itachi membuka kulkas dan kecewa.

"Kok kosong sih??" gumam Itachi sambil mendesah. Dipegangnya perutnya yang kempis. Lapar,minta diisi.

"Terpaksa aku harus mencari makanan di luar" uajr Itachi. Ia segera kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil uang dan menatap kembali adiknya.

"Sas, aku pergi sebentar ya. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu" kata Itachi. Setelah mematikan lampu kamar, Itachi berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Hembusan angin malam menyeruak kedalam ruangan kecil itu dan membuat Itachi menggigil.

"Dingin banget sih!" gumamnya. Ia keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Diluar rumah, suasana malam begitu sunyi. Bahkan suara kodok atau jangkrik pun tak terdengar. Hal itu membuat Itachi bergidik. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Aduh... serem banget" gumamnya. Terpaksa ia keluar malam-malam untuk memenuhi permintaan perutnya yang tak bisa ditolerir. Tujuannya saat ini adalah tukang nasi goreng yang ada di ujung jalan. Itachi udah biasa beli disana karena masakannya enak, tapi nggak pernah selarut ini. Itachi mempercepat langkahnya karena mendengar sesuatu dari arah semak-semak.

"Tenang Itachi... bukan apa-apa. Itu bukan apa-apa" gumamnya menenangkan dirinya. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Kembali Itachi mengelus-elus dadanya agar tenang.

_Guk....Guk....Guk...  
_

_Deg!!_

"Suara apa itu?" gumam Itachi. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Kedepan dan kebelakang untuk mencari sumber suara. Hasilnya nihil.

_Guk....Guk...Guk...._

Lagi. Suara itu memecah keheningan malam. Itachi semakin penasaran, dari mana suara itu berasal. Itachi mempertajam pendengarannya, kalau-kalau suara itu datang lagi.

Hening.....

_Guk...Guk...Guk..._

"Aku tau!" seru Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi menoleh ke samping kanannya yang notabene adalah semak-semak liar. Nalurinya mengatakan ada sesuatu, tapi Itachi nggak sadar kalau suara yang di dengarnya itu suara anjing. Sejenak ia ragu, apa perlu ia mencari sumber suara itu. Tapi dimantapkan hatinya untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Itachi berjalan mendekat.

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan muncul dari balik semak-semak. Bayangan itu menerkam Itachi yang kaget setengah mati. Itachi nggak sempat berpikir makhluk apa yang menerkamnya saat itu.

Matanya membelalak melihat makhluk itu. Seekor anjing besar hitam berdiri di atas tubuhnya, berusaha mencelakainya.

Secepat kilat Itachi berusaha melepaskan cengkraman anjing besar itu sekuat tenaga dan berhasil. Setelah bergulat dan berguling-guling di tanah, akhirnya cengkraman anjing besar hitam itu lepas dari pundaknya dan menyisakan bekas cakaran yang dalam di bahunya. Baju Itachi robek parah si bagian bahu. Tak dihiraukan rasa perih dan sakit dibahunya. Mata Itachi sempat berkunang-kunang sejenak karena pusing . Ia membelalakkan matanya setelah melihat dirinya berhadapan dengan apa.

Anjing besar itu menggeram marah karena nggak berhasil melumpuhkan Itachi dalam sekali terkam. Itachi kaget karena ukuran anjing itu nggak biasa. Tingginya hampir setinggi dirinya dan besarnya dua kali lipat besar badannya. Dan yang paling menyeramkan, matanya. matanya yang merah menatap garang ke arah Itachi. Giginya yang kokoh dan panjang tak tampak seperti anjing melainkan seperti serigala buas yang haus darah.

Dan yang membuat Itachi lebih kaget lagi, ternyata anjing itu nggak sendirian. Mereka bergerombol membentuk kawanan. Dan yang terlihat di tengah adalah pemimpin mereka.

Tubuh Itachi kaku tak bergerak, menatap ngeri sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah, ia tidak boleh mati disini. Sasuke masih membutuhkan dirinya, masih ada orang tua yang menginginkannya dan teman-teman yang butuh dukungannya. Itachi optimis bisa menghadapi maslah ini.

Kawanan di depan Itachi tidak bergerak sedikitpun, menunggu komando dari pemimpin mereka. Tapi tatapan membunuh mereka masih memancar penuh nafsu.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Itachi yang saat itu masih diam terduduk perlahan mundur tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada kawanan itu. Sangat pelan bahkan tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Itachi berusaha agar kawanan itu tetap tenang dan tidak menyearng dirinya.

Sejalan dengan mundurnya Itachi, jawanan itu juga bergerak maju, perlahan-lahan juga. Dengan secepat kilat, Itachi berbalik, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari, dan berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa menoleh lagi. Kawanan dibelakangnya juga ikut lari bersama Itachi, mereka berusaha mengejar buruannya yang kabur.

Geraman dan lolongan panjang membahana di malam yang sangat sunyi itu. Itachi berlari semakin cepat, berusaha menghindar dari kawanan anjing buas itu. Tapi karena yang dihadapi Itachi itu bukan sembarang anjing, Itachi tidak sanggup lari melampaui mereka. Kawanan itu dengan mudah menjajari langkah Itachi dan menerkamnya dari belakang.

Itachi berusaha lari setelah usahanya terhenti. Tapi tidak berhasil. Cengkraman di punggung Itachi itu sangat kuat sehingga Itachi tidak bisa bergerak. Dalam keadaan yang terdesak itu, Itachi berusaha menghitung berapa jumlah anjing yang mengejarnya.

_'2, bukan lebih banyak lagi. 5, bukan. 10, ya. Lebih tepatnya 11 dengan yang menerkamnya saat ini'_ batinnya.

_'Banyak sekali anjingnya'_ batinya lagi. Pundaknya terasa panas, beban yang ada dipunggungnya makin terasa berat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang" gumam Itachi bingung. Ia celingukan mencari benda apa yang kira-kira bisa menolongnya. Hasilnya sia-sia.

Sepertinya komandan merekalah yang menerkamnya saat ini, yang diawal tadi sempat melukai tubuhnya. Anjing-anjing yang ada mengelilinginya sekarang sudah tidak sabar menunggu pemimpinnya memberi perintah. Itachi mulai putus asa. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya bahkan orang yang paling dekat dengannya sekalipun.

Sekuat tenaga, Itachi berusaha berontak tapi sia-sia. Cengkraman itu semakin kuat. Tanpa terasa, darah segar mengalir dari punggungnya yang terluka, menyebarkan bau amis yang memualkan.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi" gumamnya lemah. Kesadarannya sudah mulai memudar. Akhirnya, Itachi menjerit sekuat tenaga untuk meredakan sakit di punggungnya. Dengan napas tersengal, Itachi menatap anjing-anjing yang mulai mendekatinya hingga ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi selain kegelapan. Kegelapan yang mencekam. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, yang terakhir ia ingat adalah napas hangat yang mulai mengoyak kulitnya.

x x x x x x x x

_"Aku dimana?" gumam Itachi setelah sadar dirinya tidak berada di tempat yang sama lagi._

_"Apa aku sudah mati? apa aku berada di surga?" gumamnya lagi. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Itachi mulai mengingat bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada di tempat ini. Tapi tidak bisa, ingatannya tentang hal itu kabur._

_Akhirnya Itachi menyerah memikirkan hal yang membuatnya pusing. Ia mulai mengamati dirinya. Memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Bersih dan sehat, tidak ada luka, tidak ada darah. Ia bingung pada apa yang dilihatnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada tempat asing ini. Ia merasa tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini,mengenalnyapun tidak._

_"Aaarrrggghhhh....!!!!!" napasnya terengah-engah meneriakkan kata-kata itu._

_"Aku dimana???" teriaknya lagi. Ia terus berteriak sampai ia kelelahan. Karena sudah lelah berteriak, Itachi menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berbaring tidak berdaya dengan napas memburu. Ia mulai memejamkan mata. Terus terpejam sampai ia mendengar suara yang samar-samar. Suara yang sangat familier di telinganya. Suara Sasuke._

_x x x x x x_

"Aniki, Aniki kenapa? sadarlah Aniki!" suara cemas itu memenuhi pikirannya. Memusingkannya.

"Tidakk..!!!" Itachi terbangun dengan napas tersengal dan keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya. Itachi melihat Sasuke memandangnya cemas.

"Aniki kenapa? mimpi buruk?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan minum" ucap Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Itachi mengangguk setuju. Sasuke segera berlalu dari hadapan Itachi yang masih bungkam.

_'Rupanya hanya mimpi' _batin Itachi.

"Itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang paling buruk" gumamnya lirih. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang membawakan air putih dan obat.

"Aniki tadi berteriak-teriak, makanya aku bangun" kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Ia menyodorkan air putih itu pada Itachi.

"Aku mimpi di terkam anjing. Aku pikir aku akan mati" ucap Itachi sambil mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Sasuke dan menyikat habis isinya.

"Mimpi di kejar anjing?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Iya, gara-gara kau mengingatkannya" sahut Itachi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkan Aniki tentang itu" sesal Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Itachi limbung.

"Aniki kenapa lagi?" Sasuke segera menyangga kepala Itachi sebelum Itachi jatuh. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Aniki demamnya makin tinggi. Aduh gimana dong?" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing" ucap Itachi lemah.

"Tapi Aniki harus segera dibawa ke dokter" kata Sasuke lagi. Ia melirik jam yang ada di dinding. Tepat pukul 1 pagi.

"Aduh, jam segini mana ada klinik yang buka" ujar Sasuke.

Pandangan mata Itachi mulai mengabur. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Hanya bisa berucap, "Sasuke..."

"Aniki!! bertahanlah" ujar Ssuke.

"............"

x x x x x x x

-

**To Be Continue......**

Huahh... chapter yang kelima selesai juga. Nina senang sekali kalain masih setia membaca fic nggak jelas ini. Tapi jangan lupa baca kelanjutanya ya..... Nina juga berhapap kalian mau mereview untuk memperbaiki dan memberi saran yang membangun pada fic ini.

Thankz.......


End file.
